memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ravager (Fek'Ihri)
thumb|right|A ravager in [[2409.]] A ravager was a humanoid demon-like Fek'Ihri creature, found among the most common ranks of the Fek'Ihri Horde, alongside hordlings and enslaved hordlings but stronger than either. The Fek'Ihri ravager resembled a female, beast-like Klingon with a mutated head and long claws. ( ) Appearance and specifications The ravager's minimalist garment consisted of a small slip held with claps, and connecting on the back with an underslung bustier. Its skin was adorned with tribalistic-looking bodypaint or tattoos. Skin color itself varied among ravagers, appearing in pale white, green and purple. Long, dagger-like teeth were shown through the usually open mouth, which dominated the face and nearly overshadowed the recessed nose. The eyes were of one color, not allowing a differentiation between eyeball and pupil. The customary Klingon head ridges were extended, ending in spikes, with a mane of black hair growing from the back of the head. Ravagers appeared like demonic Klingon women. In combat, ravagers did not carry weapons and instead relied on their claws for melee attacks. For ranged attacks, a ravager was able to lunge at its foes, or fire an inferno bolt or targeting them with a spiritual siphon. While the inferno bolt dealt antiproton damage, the spiritual siphon allowed ravagers to heal themselves by draining life from their opponents. Ravagers were stronger than the lower-ranked hordlings, enslaved hordlings and tortured souls. Their resistance to physical damage and skill level was equivalent to a [lieutenant in the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) In the year 2017 of the Winter Wonderland, Q (Junior) based the Kramp'Ihri Watcher on the ravager. ( ) History In the year 8532 of Dominion Reckoning, the Female Changeling reported the discovery of the Klingons in the Masan Research Station log 8532.38, and that that their genetic material was suitable for a new cadre species to replace the Jem'Hadar. For their creation, the Founder based these Fek'Ihri on demons of Klingon mythology. Ravager subjects were subsequently left in storage on the station. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) In 2409, the Fek'Ihri Horde returned from Gre'thor and sacked the Praxis Belt and KDF Headquarters at Qo'noS. The Klingon Defense Force engaged the Horde and defeated them, including ravagers. The assault was led by Fek'Ihri Horde leader D'Jar. ( }}) An away team of the KDF fought their way through Fek'Ihri hordes at the Shrine of Kahless in the Boreth Monastery, and in Gre'thor itself. ( |The Gates of Gre'thor}}) In the following years, this rank of the Fek'Ihri participated on boarding parties to sabotage the Klingon Fleet Starbase, led by the saboteur Chieftain V'Zmar. ( ) In 2410, a combined Alpha Quadrant Alliance and Jem'Hadar Vanguard team led by Founder Odo and Captain Kira Nerys were attacked by Fek'Ihri revived from storage on the Masan research station. This is when the Allies learned about the origin of the Fek'Ihri. Ravagers were the first Fek'Ihri to spring from their pods. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) Known ravagers *unnamed ravagers **Kramp'Ihri Watcher External link * Ravager (Fek'Ihri) category:fek'Ihri category:fek'Ihri ranks